Mrs Grissom
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: GSR It's Christmas Eve and our favorite senior CSI is feeling down, wanting to escape to solitude. However an anonymous letter from inside calls him to a meeting. What will he do when finds out what the meeting is all about? "M" for a reason!


"What the hell?" Gil stood with his back to the door of the small room. He had been given specific instructions to wait for someone in the small room at the crime lab. The "invitation" said that he would go into this room just after shift. He could bring all of his stuff and he would leave after the business had been taken care of. The letter had been and remained anonymous until whoever it was would arrive.

The room was about 9X11 ft. It had a small sofa and there were candles all over the place. Obviously, it wasn't normally like this. Whoever had sent him the card had set all of this up. They had been planning this for a while. Apparently tonight, the planner's idea was being put into action. Gil sat on the sofa and waited. He deposited his briefcase at the front door and relaxed. The time would come soon enough when he found out what the hell was going on.

Yes, he was touchy. He believed he had every reason to be. It was Christmas Eve and he was being detained for something very frivolous. He was becoming increasingly upset. He wanted to go home and be alone for the long evening and day that no one worked on; not even criminals. He planned on going home, taking a long, hot shower to try and calm his muscles and fall asleep on Christmas Eve with thoughts of his secret love. Not even his love knew it was her, it was so secret. Gil hadn't even told her he admired her beauty or brains, even though she had both and in large supply.

Suddenly, Gil was on high alert. The latch on the door opened, shinning the small silhouette of whoever it was on the floor. The room was in blackness and the person's entrance was swift. The door was closed again in seconds. Then, there were left in candlelight again. The figure approached Gil. Before his eyes had a chance to readjust to the darkness, the figure swooped in and kissed him passionately on the lips. She had her hands on either of his cheek, gently swabbing her thumbs across the flesh.

Gil was caught off guard by this sudden attack of emotions coming off of one person, better yet, a person whose identity he was still unsure of. Gil wrapped his arms around her back and replied to the kiss in about 2 seconds. He slowly sat down on the couch and pulled the female into his lap, trying to get her to respond. Once she did, he slipped his hands to her face and gently, but swiftly, pulled her head back to get a good look at his "assailant."

Gil's breath caught in his throat as he looked Sara Sidle in the eyes. How gorgeous her eyes were. He could easily get lost in them, which was what he was doing. Without realizing it, he had pulled her back to his mouth and was kissing her again with equal zeal, as she had. Sara answered his need instantly and threaded her fingers back through his hair.

With a shock, Gil tumbled back to reality and stood up, Sara having just enough time to catch herself. He looked at her dishevelled form and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and straightened himself out. Then, he turned and looked back at Sara, whose eyes were brimming with fresh tears.

"Sara, you shouldn't have done that. I had no idea what I was doing. I'm so sorry." He apologized? Why was he apologizing? Hadn't _she_ invited _him_ to join _her_? Yes, she had. But now that he had said he was sorry, he couldn't very well take back his apology. Oh well, worse things had happened. Sara stood up straight and the tears that had been threatening to fall over had finally found their course down her cheeks.

"No, Gil, don't apologize, I was the one who initiated the entire evening. I sent you the letter. I set up the room we're standing in. And I got what I wanted. I got a brief glimpse of an unguarded you. Now, I can go on with my life. I'm just sad, that's all. Grissom, you just let loose. Don't tell me you didn't feel alive and happy. Even you can't lie _that_ good. No one can. The only thing I hope is that this won't interfere with our working life. I'm sorry; I won't chase you from now on. I give up and release my goals for you, Gil Grissom."

Sara turned and walked out of the dimly lit room, leaving Gil totally aware of himself. Had she just said his full name? He didn't know anything for sure anymore. He hated his first name with a passion. He wanted to curse the person that ever came up with that name, but yet, Sara saying it had sounded so right. She had said it so softly and it rolled off her tongue like a hot knife glides through butter. He loved how she said his name.

Yes, Sara was the one that he secretly loved with all his heart. She was the one that could reduce his powerful, brilliant mind to a mound of unsettled jell-o. She was the one that could make him act like a babbling teenager. She was the one that could make his heart and his entire self feel loved. For that, he would be eternally grateful to her.

Gil collected himself a little and sat back down and let his head fall into his hands. He covered his eyes and took a deep breath. What had she said… _"Don't tell me you didn't feel alive and happy."_ Had he felt alive? Yes, of course he had. He hadn't felt so loved in such a long time. She had come to him of her own free will. She seemed to love him enough as she said she did. But, was he happy? Before even looking in her face, he could smell her unique scent. He knew, deep in his subconscious, that it was Sara he was kissing back. He _knew_ it was _Sara_ he was kissing back, of his own free will. He _wanted_ to kiss her back. Yes, he had been happy.

Gil stood up and blew out all the candles. Hmm, the last thing that the crime lab needed was their supervisor to set fire to the small corner room. What a headline that would make. **Gil Grissom, Night shift supervisor of the CSI Crime lab, is the cause of the fire that destroyed to facility.** Ecklie would have his Christmas gift. Fat chance Gil would let that happen. Not something that nice to a guy that Scrooge-y. Gil blew out the last of the candles, turned off the remaining lights, grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door of the crime lab. He went and climbed in to his car and drove off into the distance and fast and discreetly as he could.

* * *

Over at her place, Sara walked in the front door and sank down onto the futon in her living room. She hugged a pillow to her chest and started crying hard and long. She didn't know how long she cried or how loud she was being, but to practically hurl herself at Gil only to have him shove her off his lap was painful, physically and emotionally. Sara had pulled a small muscle on the way down, but it was like having a cinderblock shoved into her gut and threw her almost out of the state with its intensity. 

Sara cried about 30 minutes before she stood up and walked over to her bedroom. She made a pit stop in her bathroom. She took a small washcloth and wiped off all the extra make-up she had put on. Well, _all_ wasn't really the right word. She had applied a second coat of mascara, a bit of liner and some pink/gold colored lipstick. Either way, she washed it all off her face and then, proceeded to her bedroom.

Sara went into her closet and pulled out her silk tank top nightdress. It ran to her knees and was a gorgeous shade somewhere between fuchsia and purple. Then, she pulled out her matching dressing robe and started to get changed. She pulled off the tight jeans she was wearing and the burgundy red satin tank top. Then, she pulled on the nightdress and the gown. She tied the sash and started folding her clothes. She placed them on the small chair in the corner. _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"What the hell?" Sara looked at her watch. 1:29. She took another look at the digital clock on her nightstand. 1:30. Well, for one minute, it wasn't big, but still. Who the hell would come to her door at 1:30 in the morning? Well, duh, someone from work, cause only they knew she was up this late. But who? Gil, he'd never come over… Catherine was out of town with Lindsey and Warrick, so that eliminated both of them…

She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. _Gasp!_ Well, maybe she ruled Gil out too fast. She couldn't let him see her like this. She was in a skimpy nightdress and her eyes were still red. She looked around and turned off all the lights before she walked over to the door again.

"Grissom? Is that you?" Her voice scared her. It was squeaky and sorta high-pitched. She guessed it was from al her crying. She was a little hoarse, but it was quickly disappearing the more she talked through the door.

"Sara, don't you know not to ask if it is a particular person? All they have to do is say yes." He grinned and, as Sara looked through the peephole, her knees melted under her.

"Yes, sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have. Um, what can I do to help you? I mean, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Well, um… could you open the door? I need to do something that requires me facing you." He looked down, almost embarrassed. It was then that Sara realized he knew she was watching him through her peephole.

"Um… do I have to? I'm not in much of a state to be receiving company right now. Are you sure?" she asked, as calmly as she could muster. Her voice sounded like it was quivering to her, but, if it was, Gil didn't let on. She watched him straighten up a bit, but he still didn't let her get a good look at his eyes. What was he hiding?

"Sara, it's just me. I won't judge you. After all, you've seen the wreck I call home. Besides, it's…" he checked his watch, "1:35 in the morning. I think we should take this inside. I don't want to wake your neighbours and get you evicted. Please, I just need to do one little thing and then I'll leave if you wish it."

Sara sighed and let her forehead touch the cool door to calm her. He was right in both respects. If he had to _do_ something, it would take her opening the door. And, if she didn't want to be thrown out of her home, she would have to talk with him inside because, as it were, there were probably already people stirring in their beds, trying to fall back to sleep.

She quietly unlatched the chain across the top of the door and pulled out the bolt that she had installed into the bottom, which slid into the floor. Then, she opened the top lock slowly because of its loudness. She did hate that lock. Then, she opened the door, but what met her was breath taking… Literally.

As the door opened, Gil stepped forward and quickly, and I mean quickly, captured her lips in his. He moved swiftly because he wanted to do it before she had time to register what he was doing to her. He needed to do this. It was his peace of mind at stake here. If he didn't, he would never rest. Gil was scared Sara would pull away. He was positive the second he moved in, she would detach herself from him and slap him across the face.

But she didn't. Sara was shocked at first, but it subsided in second. Gently, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to gain as much access as possible. She kept it simple and sweet, all the while passionate and intense, but it didn't stay like that for long.

Sara gasped as Gil's tongue swept over her bottom lip, gently pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it, turning it a cherry red colour. Then, he alternated lips and did the same to her top one. Then, he slid his tongue, gently, into her mouth, running it along the roof and causing Sara to moan into his embrace. He took her face in his hands and pulled her away.

"Oh, my God, Sara." He stopped. Sara's eyes were brimming with tears and she looked hurt beyond words. _She thinks I'm leaving…_ "I love you, Sara. I always have… Oh, my God, I love you. I have no excuse for taking this long, but I do. I'm so sor…"

"Gil, please… Don't talk anymore… This is absolutely perfect timing. I love you, too, Gil. I do. I love you." She pulled his mouth back to her and began sucking on her lips like he had just before. Gently, Gil's mouth slid south, along her jaw line and to the soft, creamy skin of the vein on her neck. He sucked gently, then nipped a couple times with his teeth, causing her to sigh with pleasure. He rested his lips against the vein for a minute, gently following her heartbeat. He sighed as he realized they were in perfect sync.

"Sara, please. Tell me I'm not dreaming. Not another dream that I'll wake from… Please!" he begged. He was desperate. He couldn't recover if all this was just a dream. He knew what he had to do if it was, but he'd already done it once. Even if only in a dream, he had used all his courage. This was it.

"Yes, Gil, it is a dream," she answered softly. Gil's eyes snapped up to look at her. He stared at her, purely horrified. Then, Sara blurted out laughing. "I'm kidding, Gil, I'm kidding." She laughed hard at his expression, which was somewhere between anger, amusement and, still, uncertainty.

"Why, Ms. Gr… Ms. Sidle, what a mouth and playful side you have. I shall need to rectify that immediately." He tickled her against the wall he had pinned her on. She laughed hard, Gil knowing exactly where it affected her most. Sara crumbled against the wall and slid down to a fetal position, taking Gil with her and he continued to tickle her.

Gently, he laid her down on the floor and held her in his arms. Sara rested her head under Gil's neck. He nuzzled in further and quietly breathed in her scent. Slowly, she stirred and pried herself away from him to lie lightly on top of him, looking him in the eye.

"Gil, what did you say before? When you started tickling me?" She raised herself up a bit, trying to see his face better.

"I said 'Why, Ms. Sidle, what a mouth and playful side…"

"No, you almost said something… What was it, Gil?" Sara twirled her fingers in the hint of chest hair poking through the top v-neck opening of his shirt.

His breath caught in his throat. "I almost call you by another name. I'm sorry." He tried that. Maybe he could avoid the actual answer. Would she buy it? _Oh no!_ She looked far more upset than she could have imagined. Not what he thought would happen.

"Another name? Gil Grissom, is there another woman?" Her tone was gently playful, but still managed to sound equally upset. "I can't believe you! There _is_ another woman, isn't…"

"NO! There is not another woman. I just almost called you by a different name. I said I was sorry. I was getting carried away and I forgot myself." He sighed and lay back down.

"Don't even think about letting it go. I want to know what you almost called me, Gil."

"No, nevermind." He spoke softly, trying to calm her.

"Yes, I want to know," she whined.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"GRISSOM, OK!!! I ALMOST CALLED YOU MRS. GRISSOM!" He immediately lowered his voice and hung his head away. He could look anywhere but in Sara's face. She would think him foolish. She would laugh at him and ridicule him for even having such thoughts.

Sara leaned in and planted a feather-light kiss on the juncture of his cheek and neck. She sighed, contently, "Hmm… Mrs. Sara Grissom. Yes, I do believe I could get used to that."

Gil's eyes almost popped from his head. He swung around to look at her. Sara's expression was tender and loving. He smiled into her warming face. Slowly, she took his hand in hers and brought it up to cup her cheek and caress the side of her face. She let his hand drop and she effortlessly stood up, holding out her hand for him.

"Gil, come with me… I realize what you thought I would say, but I have something to show you. Please, follow me." She held her hand out, waiting for Gil to take it, which he eventually did, rising and following her down a long corridor. Then, at the last door on their right, they walked in to, what he concluded was her bedroom. "Sit on the corner for a second." He did as he was told while Sara walked to the closet and pulled out a small purple book. She opened it and flicked through until she found what she wanted. She passed it to him.

Gil looked at the sheet of paper before him. The diary had a small page with tidy handwriting on it. The entire page was full of ink, all the same thing. "Mrs. Grissom… Mrs. Sara Grissom… Mrs. Sara Sidle Grissom… Mrs. Gil Grissom… Mrs. Sara Melissa Sidle Grissom…" and it just went on and on. Gil looked over the page and turned to face her. She was smiling at him, her grin wide and he had a slightly interested expression.

"Your middle name is Melissa?" She immediately proceeded to swatting his shoulder and his chest at the joke. It figured he would bring up her middle name first of all. "I'm joking, Sara, I'm joking. Stop please, I surrender." She stopped slowly and smiled at him again for the umpteenth time that day. "I surrender to you forever," he whispered gently in her ear. Sara's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, but then she opened them again, taking the diary from his hands.

"Gil, look at this page. Do you see a date anywhere?" she asked, waving her finger in circles on the sheet. Gil looked to the traditional top right corner and found it. _August 11th, 1999._ Gil looked up and calculated back. That was the first or second speech he had given up in San Francisco.

"Oh, my God, Sara. Are you serious?" he asked, looking at her face in pure astonishment. "Have you actually been harbouring these feelings since nearly the first time we ever met?" Gil looked at her as she slowly nodded her head yes, some silent tears dripping down her face. "What have I done?" he asked himself. However, Sara tried to answer.

"What have you done about what, Gil?" Sara's face was a puzzle of emotions. She didn't understand his question, though she wanted to. She was still relieved that she had shared this with him. She was on pins and needles, scared he would close himself off again, especially after that comment.

He turned to face her, tears in his own eyes. "What have I done to deserve you for so long without even realizing it? I'm so sorry I made you wait so long, but I promise, you'll never wait on me again." Sara leaned forward and met his mouth with hers, sliding her hand up his chest to fondle his cheek lovingly. In turn, Gil's came up her side, unintentionally brushing against her chest. Sara gasped and sighed, relaxing into the gently caress. Gil didn't move his hand for a moment, but when he did, it was to take her right side in his hand. She gasped into his neck, which was where her head had fallen after he touched her in such a way.

Gil ran his hand back down her side, then moved back upward, taking the nightgown and dress with him. Gil smiled as Sara gasped from the cold air. Sara looked back at him and went back to her earlier job of removing his shirt with her teeth. When she finished, her small hands went to cup him and undo his belt buckle. Once it was opened, she unzipped his slacks and he shook out of them.

They lowered gently onto the bed, exploring each other with feather-light touches and kisses. They explored each other for what seemed like forever. Sara gave him a cocky look with a small tilt of her head. She nodded towards the headboard. Gil looked up to see 2 long pieces of red silk tied to the corners. Gil raised an eyebrow in response. Sara just lay there with a mysterious, but mischevious smile.

Gil reached out and took the silk at the ends, gently tying Sara's right handabove her head. Then, after mimicking the action on her hand, he moved back down her neck, one kiss at a time. He moved slowly, not even lifting his lips, but rather drifting them south, pulling them across her skin. When he got to her neck, he started out along her arm, kissing the joint of her elbow up to her forearm and then coming back, retracing his steps. Slowly, he kissed across her chestbone and gave the same treatment to her other arm.

Finally, he came back to the center and started slowly downward. He lowered about 4 inches before diverging to each side. He took each breast in his mouth and showered it with kisses and licks, causing Sara to come close to insanity. She begged him to untie her, but he wouldn't.

"Please, Sara..." he whined, "I'm having fun." He smiled to the side and then continued down her stomach. She wriggled underneath him, gently being tickled by his beard, but turned on by his kissing locations. He kept moving further and further south until he reached her center. She shook and shimmied undeneath him, begging him furiously to untie her. Finally, he did and she jumped on top of him, pushing him down and started torturing him with gently kisses and licks and nips from her teeth.

In the early hours of the morning, Gil and Sara came together. The ecstasy was incredible and the pleasure was astounding. He slid gently into her and they felt sure that their moans could be heard at least 3 blocks away. Sara reassured him the walls were thick and almost soundproof. All this information did was increase Gil's likelyhood of trying _new _things. It was definitely a night neither would ever forget.

* * *

Around 1 p.m., Sara found her way back into the land of the living. She sat up and gasped at how cold she was. A quick glance down told her it was because she had been divested of her fuchsia nightgown and nightdress. Another glance, this time to her right, told her who it was that had done it. Gil lay silently sleeping, his right arm draped over her lap from when she sat up. It had been the oddly out-of-place weigh on her stomach when she first awoke. An educated glance also informed her that he, too, was divested. Even better, his clothes were all over the bedroom, which, until last night, had been very tidy. Now, the sheets were every which way and a total disaster. Her clothes were the only things with some dignity left. They remained folded on the chair, but Gil's slacks were flung over them. 

Sara lay back down and rested quietly, so as not to disturb Gil. She realized that once he awoke, he would realize what they had done and would fly out of the building. She rested her head back on the pillows and lay. Trying not to cry, she took deep breaths. Slowly, she couldn't help the couple sobs that hit her body, but she still considered herself quiet. Not quiet enough though.

"Sara, honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sara gasped as Gil's hand came to her face and wiped away a few stray tears. His efforts were in vain as strong sobs started wracking her body. "Whoa, Sara, sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" She almost threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his body, clinging to him desperately.

"Oh, God. Gil, I thought sure you'd leave. I was so terrified. I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep…" Sara lay back down, but Gil sprung up and looked at his surroundings. His eyes were wide and shocked. He looked at Sara, who was, once again, terrified.

"Sara, did we… did we do what I think he did?" Sara nodded her head yes, tears sliding down her cheeks and falling onto the silky sheets underneath her. Sara's eyes drifted close and she inhaled, but never exhaled.

Gil's mouth came crashing down on hers, capturing it in a passionate kiss. Her arms stayed down at her sides, afraid the moment would end. And, they didn't move until Gil reached down and brought them up to his face, gently kissing each palm.

"Sara, don't mess with me now. Did we or didn't we? Please, did we or didn't we?"

"We did." She said, calmly and slowly. Another intake of breath with no release left her moaning into Gil's beard. She brought her hands up lazily to his back, gliding her nails across his back.

"Sara, I'm never leaving you again. Don't worry. Please… Sara, I love you."

"I love you, too, Gil. I love you with all my heart." Shegasped gently as Gil reached over her body, brushing his naked chest against hers,to take the telephone in his hand. Sara listened to the other end as Gil spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, Gil Grissom. I'm calling to say that I'm not well today. I won't be in tonight. Tell Catherine Willows to cover for me. Thank you very much. Achoo!" he added for good measure. Sara clapped a hand over her mouth. As the receiver hit the cradle, she burst out laughing, along with Gil.

"Gil, you're insane! Here, ease up a bit." She gave him a playful shove off of her and reached to the phone. A quick dial in the same tones told him she was also dialling the front desk at CSI headquarters. "Yes, Sara Sidle. I'm not well, slight fever and I can't move easily. I'll be taking today off. I'll call tomorrow night to let you know if I'm coming in or not…" She turned her head, giving Gil a small smile and a nod of the head.

Sara hung up the phone with a squeal, which ended in a gasp. Gil snaked hishands around her waist, pulling her back into him. However, the motion of her falling caused his hands to jump, landing perfectly onboth her breasts.She turned over and placed a delicate kiss on his neck. He smiled at her, cocking one eyebrow. She let her head fall back in light, sensual laughter, but she ended up sighing as his lips kissed that sensitive vein he had discovered last night.

"I love you, Sara, with all my heart. I know this is fast, but it's just a question… Would you ever consider marrying me someday?" He asked, mouth still on her neck.

"Well, Mr. Grissom, it depends on certain factors…" she teased.

"Such as?"

"Would I gain the right to being called Agent Grissom at CSI?" she asked, taking a deep breath through her mouth.

"If that would be your wish. I would have no problem with that. Anything else?"

"Would we have this at least once a day?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Anything else?"

"Would we have a family of little Sara's and Gil's?" Her breath was as calm as she could muster.

Gil kept kissing her neck, not answering yet as he contemplated his answer. "If and when you're ready, I would be honoured to have a mini Sara or Gil – or one of each – or a couple of each. You choose. So long as I'm with you, but just not yet. I just found you, sweetie. I'm keeping you to myself for now, Ms…" he trailed, looking into her face, letting her fill in the blank. Her red eyes tearred up as she smile, slowly moving towards his lips.

"Mrs. Gris…" but Gil silenced her with a kiss – a promise of his name and heart.


End file.
